The Ongoing Travels of Brolik and Tannes
by RPGVaultian
Summary: Brolik, a Paladin, and Tannes a Mage in the service of Tyr travel accross the lands on a neverending quest for justice and truth. As they travel, they are pursued by a various enemies and a mysterious assassin.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: anything you recognize from a copyrighted source is not ours, we borrowed it. Most however is based on our own imaginations.

(A/N: This is an ongoing RPG, some of the chapters a bit short because each one is a post by a single person. For that reason, I will sometimes update two chapters at once to compensate. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, flames are discouraged. If you wish to contact the people involved, they can be found the site RPG Vault. The link is in the profile. Enjoy.)

Chapter One

The two companions were walking along the path together high on the mountain trails of the Windmor Mountains. The strong sturdy paladin known as Brolik walking as point guard protecting his friend and master. Amiably walking along and enjoying the weather the two friends laughed and joked as they made their way on the winding pathway. Appearances however are not all they seem; both were keenly aware of their surroundings and the paladin was especially on the alert, being responsible for the cleric's safety. They had been traveling for the past few months after having helped a small village cleanse itself of a somewhat nasty plague. They reached a small clearing at the side of the path, and Tannes decided that it would be a good place to rest for the night. After setting up camp and starting a fire, Tannes asked Brolik if he would bring some water from the mountain creek they had passed a few minutes back, while he continued preparing the camp. Brolik hesitated, fighting between leaving his master in an open undefended space and following his orders. He looked around scouting out the area, and felt that something was amiss. However he realized that if anything were to happen the cleric would most assuredly be able to take care of himself with his magic, possibly also with his mace seeing as he was becoming much more proficient with it through his training with the paladin.  
  
Yes, sire, I shall perform as you have requested.  
  
And with that he walked off to collect some water. After having walked five minutes he found the creek, collected the water and was on his way back when he again sensed something was wrong, he quickly set his pail of water down and stepped off into the bushes. Mentally commanding his armor to tone down its bright light, an ability not available to him before his teachings in his magical powers over Light with Tannes. He stalked forward slowly, almost surprising himself when he came across a small huddled figure in the woods spying out on the cleric. He quickly cuffed the person on the head with a light tap of his hands rendering him unconscious. He quickly scanned the other trees and brush around the clearing noting the places of the hidden assassins. Pulling his spear from his back he threw it across the clearing into an archer perched above the cleric in a tree. The cleric seemed in not the least bit surprised, having sensed them long before. Meanwhile the paladin had brought his sword into play and charged off into the nearest assassin, knowing the cleric could deal with those that he wished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tannes had been aware of the assassins presence for quite some time before Brolik managed to detect them and konk the one nearest on the head. As soon as he saw the spear fly into the tree to his left he whipped off his travelling cloak and ran to his pack and picked up his staff.  
  
He saw Brolik charge into the clearing, obviously intent on reaching him. Unfortunate for Brolik, however, was the fact that a rather large group of assassins were about twenty paces ahead of him.  
  
Brolik! Deal with the outriders, I am more than capable of dealing with this. Leave one alive and bring him back, but make sure that none of the others get away to report of their failure.  
  
Tannes quickly surveyed the area around him, coutning about twenty-five rather large, gruff looking men brandishing knives glaring at him. Shaking his head, he thought to himself i_This is all they send to dispatch of Brolik and I? I would have thought they would have learned by now._ /iTurning back to face the assassins Tannes closed his eyes and began a slow incantation. He traced the ground around him in a circle with his staff. As he said the last word there was a great flash of light and a powerful shockwave thundered out from where he had traced his staff. The light spell burned the flesh of the first row of attackers, sending them reeling and screaming.  
  
With this the second wave rushed forward, and Tannes set to work. With his staff in one hand and his mace in the other, he began landing blows left and right. He did his best to utilize the training Brolik had taught him and it indeed served him well. He cast a quick spell with his staff and clocked one of the assassins on the head, encasing him in solid ice. Spinning around, Tannes brought his mace down on the frozen attackers shoulder, shattering the ice statue into millions of fragments. The last would-be assassin began to flee, but Tannes quickly cut him down with a quick searing light spell. He then replaced his mace on his belt where it had been and waited for Brolik to return.


End file.
